A microfiche appendix, containing 3 microfiche and 207 total frames is filed herewith.
The invention concerns management of RESOURCEs, which take the form of (a) downloadable computer data and programs and (b) physical objects, which are located at multiple REPOSITORIEs, at different sites. The RESOURCEs appear to a user, at any given site, as though the RESOURCEs were actually present at the user""s site.
A database is somewhat analogous to a card catalog of a library. The card catalog cross-indexes books in several ways.
For example, an xe2x80x9cauthorxe2x80x9d card exists. This card is located in the catalog at the alphabetical position of the author""s surname.
In addition, a xe2x80x9ctitlexe2x80x9d card exists, located in the alphabetical position of the book""s title. Also, a xe2x80x9csubjectxe2x80x9d card generally exists, which describes the subject of the book, and which is located in the alphabetical position of the subject, such as xe2x80x9cpressed flower collecting,xe2x80x9d for example. Of course, other cards can exist for a given book (for example, books having multiple authors generally have an author card for each).
In database terms, these cards represent xe2x80x9cfieldsxe2x80x9d within the database. For example, in a library, to find all of the books written by Ernest Hemingway, one looks up xe2x80x9cHemingwayxe2x80x9d in the card catalog. All of the library""s books written by any Hemingway are identified by respective author cards. In a computer database, a similar search could be done, upon the xe2x80x9cauthorxe2x80x9d field.
Similar searches can be done on the title fields, as well as on the subject fields.
Computer databases, in general, have more fields than does the card catalog. For example, if the card catalog were contained within a computer database, there would probably exist a xe2x80x9cdatexe2x80x9d field. To search using the xe2x80x9cdatexe2x80x9d field, one specifies a date, or range of dates, and the database responds by listing all books having a copyright which complies with the specified date, or range.
Presently existing databases have limitations. For example, many databases require that a user undergo significant training in order to learn how to use the data base. Some databases use arcane commands which the user must memorize.
Some databases contain only that information which is owned by the database owner. Returning to the library analogy, if a public library were to computerize its card catalog, by entering all of the information contained within the card catalog into the database program, the database program would, of course, only contain the card catalog information. A user could not, for example, gain access to the card catalog of a second library, in order to locate a book not owned by the first library. The user must go to the second library.
An object of the invention is to provide a system for storing information in a manner in which retrieval is simple.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for storing information, in which entering information, as well as retrieving the information, is self-explanatory, and requires no resort to external instructions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for storing information, which can communicate with other systems which store information, and make available all of the information stored by all systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system which allows a user to search all information contained, in multiple databases, according to key words.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system which allows a user to establish a standing search, which searches, by key words, new information, at specified intervals in the future.
In one form of the invention, physical objects are stored at multiple different locations, and a profile is maintained for each physical object. The profiles contain descriptions of the physical objects, including location, and are key-word searchable. A user is allowed to issue a query containing key words, and the profiles containing the key words are identified and presented to the user. The user may order delivery of a physical object described in the delivered profiles, whereupon a notice is issued to a transportation agent, who picks up the physical objects and delivers them to the user. The order is used to facilitate record keeping by a custodian of the physical object. The profiles need not be stored at the same location, but can be distributed, as are the physical objects.